Il faisait froid là-bas, j'avais peur sans toi
by BlueNolly
Summary: J'étais là juste devant toi, puis tout est devenu noir, il faisait froid, humide et j'étais seule. Où es-tu ? Un instant tu es devant moi l'instant d'après tu es telle une poupée de cire brisée. Reviens moi.


_Il faisait froid, et j'avais besoin d'un souvenir. Est-ce toi ou une illusion ?_

Je ne sais pas comment te dire, tout ce que j'ai besoin de me souvenir, j'aurais juste besoin de ton sourire, un peu de ton rire, et puis de ta bonne humeur, un peu de ton souffle sur ma joue, un peu de ton humour un peu étrange, j'aurais besoin de te sentir à coté de moi, prêts à me rattraper si jamais je trébuche au cours de mon voyage. Sentir ta main dans la mienne de temps à autres. Je voudrais me souvenir à jamais de ta main contre moi, ton sourire, tes petits regards en coin, tes manies et tes idées étranges. Je voudrais me souvenir de ton flot de parole enivrant, s'accélérant encore et toujours, je voudrais me souvenir de mon rire que je voulais retenir dans ces moments là, te faire croire que je te suivais, encore et toujours, et que je n'avais pas lâcher prise. Je voulais te montrer que je te comprenais. Je voudrais te sentir à mes cotés, dans le bonheur comme dans la peur. Et la peur me guette. Promet moi que tout ira bien. Je ne comprend plus les mots de ces gens qui m'entourent. Je crois que tu n'es pas là. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais j'aurais voulut que tu sois là, j'ai peur de partir avec des regrets, j'ai encore des centaines de choses à te dire, je voudrais te parler de poésie, de spleen, de Baudelaire et de Keats, et puis de Victor Hugo. Je voudrais me souvenir de ton indiscrétion à lire par dessus mon épaule, cette étincelle dans le regard au début, ta façon de prononcer mon nom aussi, comme si tu voulais t'assurer que c'était bien moi, que j'étais bien devant toi, réelle, et que ce n'était pas une autre. J'aurais voulut te dire tant de chose. Il commence à faire froid autour de moi, j'ai tellement froid, il se fait une pression sur ma main. Dans un effort qui me parait immense, j'essaie d'ouvrir des yeux, l'espoir me revient car tu es là. Même dans ma plus grande peur tu restes là. Je voudrais t'entendre, te parler, mais rien ne sort, rien ne me parvient. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ma main, je voudrais répondre à ta pression mais je n'y arrive plus. Il fait bien trop froid ici. Tu ne voudrais pas me ramener chez moi ? On pourrait prendre un thé et parler de droit ou de tes hypothèses un peu étranges. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je commence à me sentir bien, et puis j'aime le contact de ta main sur ma joue, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, et cela me réchauffe un peu. Plus tard, tu pourras me dire qui étaient ces gens autour de nous. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, ni à te parler, je commence à paniquer, les choses ne sont pas normales. Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mes paupières sont si lourdes ? Je n'arrive pas à prendre de l'air, j'étouffe. J'ai peur, reste avec moi, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Ne me laisse pas ici, seule, sans ton contact j'ai encore plus froid. Je n'y arrive plus. Reviens auprès de moi, ici c'est triste, il fait humide. Je ne comprend pas ce vide qui se fait au fond de moi, je n'arrive même plus à comprendre, je ne veux plus comprendre, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas comprendre. J'ai peur ici, j'ai peur sans toi, j'ai encore plus froid, et tout tourne autour de moi. Je ne te vois plus. Mes yeux se ferment malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai beau lutter, lutter envers et contre tout, je ne peux plus, et la panique me gagne. Elle est trop forte, je ne peux pas lutter, c'est comme un étau dans ma poitrine, il me compresse de plus en plus fort, me faisant de plus en plus mal. A regret, je me laisse prendre par ce trou noir qui me semble plus accueillant, je n'entend que le battement irrégulier de mon coeur, qui se fait de plus en plus faible. Et il ne me reste qu'un visage en tête, je ne peux le discerner vraiment, tout est flou dans ma tête, mais je veux croire qu'il te ressemble, comme ça, je partirai un peu moins seule. Car c'est ça qui m'attend ? Ces gens autour de moi, ces lumières aveuglantes et tes larmes ? J'aurais voulut te parler de Paul Eluard, Verlaine, de Fred Astaire et de ses films. C'est tellement triste de partir aujourd'hui. J'ai peur, je voudrais entendre ta voix, j'aimerais que tu me rassures, et que tu me dises que tu ne m'abandonnes pas, que tout ira bien, et que je ne dois pas avoir peur. Pourtant je ne t'entend pas, j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur, j'ai..

_J'étais perdu sans toi, où es-tu ?_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue, j'étais derrière toi, tu te retournais vers moi en souriant, tu rigolais, car je venais de te raconter une blague. Ni toi, ni moi n'avions vu cette voiture. Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas su réagir. L'instant d'avant tu rigolais, devant moi, les yeux brillants, et l'instant d'après tu étais au sol, telle une poupée de cire cassée, le teint blafard, les yeux fixant le vide.

J'ai eu froid d'un coup, j'ai eu mal dans la poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas, je t'ai cherché des yeux, je ne te voyais plus, je ne voyais plus rien, je t'appelais mais personne ne répondait.

Je me souviens être resté inerte quelques minutes, peut-être un peu plus, cela ne pouvait pas être toi, cette jeune fille par terre, sur le goudron froid. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Les pompiers sont arrivés, la gendarmerie aussi. Puis j'ai courut vers toi, si blanche, tu avais les joues si rose d'habitude. Tes yeux étaient fermés, est-ce déjà la fin ? Un pompier voulait me tirer en arrière, mais je ne voulais pas bouger, et si il s'agissait de nos derniers instants. J'aurais voulut te parler de mes hypothèses, de mes doutes, te faire rire, je voulais te voir une dernière fois rire et me sourire. Tu sais j'aime te voir rire et sourire parce que tes yeux se plissent aussi, ils se ferment presque, ça me met du baume au coeur, pourquoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, mais quand je te voyais rire à mes blagues ça me faisait du bien. On ne parlait pas de grand-chose toi et moi, au final, mais les quelques moments que nous avions passé ensemble étaient magnifiques. J'avais tellement de chose à te raconter, te dire comme le ciel était beau, qu'il allait bientôt neiger. Que je pensais à toi, que je t'aimais, que j'avais bien compris que tu ne me suivais plus quand je t'expliquais tout toujours trop vite et que tu essayais de contenir ton rire. Je sais que tu dois avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur, je doute. Tu ne mérites pas d'être là par terre.

Je m'entend crier ton prénom, je n'ose pas te toucher, je prend ta main et je la serre, tu ouvres les yeux dans un effort intense. Tu me regardes mais tu n'es plus là, des larmes perles à tes yeux et je sens mes joues devenir humides également. Je te rassure, je te dis des mots doux, que tout ira bien désormais que tu ne dois pas avoir peur, que je reste avec toi jusqu'au bout, mon autre main vient caresser ta joue, dégageant les cheveux qui s'y étaient collés. Tu me sembles plus sereine. Tu ne me réponds pas, je ne dois pas te montrer mon doute et ma peur. Tes lèvres sont bleuies par le froid, je ne me sens pas prêt à te laisser partir. Ta peau est froide sous ma paume. Tu ne m'as jamais paru aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. J'aimerais que tu puisses me serrer la main, mais tu restes là à me regarder avec ce regard rempli d'incompréhension. Tu es aussi perdue que moi.

Je me souviens de tout, du début où l'on se croisait de temps à autre, du jour où on a commencé à se parler, à passer du temps ensemble, à s'échanger des messages de nouvelles. Je m'étais attaché à toi, ton sourire innocent, et à tes paroles maladroites parfois. Tu es marrante comme fille, un peu a coté des autres, tu avais ce pouvoir, de te mettre à part et de tout faire passer avant toi, encaisser et avancer et puis tu pouvais t'ouvrir d'un coup et te refermer aussi sec, et dès lors aux yeux de tous tu étais invisible, tu avais ton monde rempli de mystère et d'enchantement et j'aimais ça. Tu es un phénomène, que j'aime étudier. Tu aimais le silence, le tennis et le bleu. C'est tout ce que je sais finalement. J'essaie de te rassurer, mais je ne crois pas moi même dans mes paroles. Tes yeux clignent, restes avec moi, je t'en prie. J'aurais voulut te connaitre plus, que tu me parles encore et encore, que tu t'ouvres à moi. Tu voulais rentrer chez toi, tu voulais voir ton pays tu te souviens, alors il faut que tu restes avec moi. J'aurais voulut te parler musique, te parler de droit et d'actualité, j'aurais voulut te faire rire avec mes théories farfelues, j'aurais voulut prendre ta main, j'aurais voulut te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

Je sais que tu as eu cette discussion sur la mort, j'ai lu ce à quoi tu t'attendais, alors tu sais que je serais avec toi, et ce, le temps qu'il te faudra, tu reverras les tiens tu te souviens ? Tu disais que cela pourrait être le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais avoir. Je sais que tu n'y crois qu'à moitié, que ce ne sont que des illusions pour se rassurer, car personne ne sait ce qui se passe de l'autre coté, personne ne sait ce qui nous attend, et tu as peur, comme tous les autres. Mais je resterais avec toi quand même. Sur qui vais-je compter demain pour me rassurer, pour me dire que tout ira bien, que je n'ai pas besoin de douter ? Tu étais là toi, tu étais toujours là. Mais qui était la pour toi ? Sur quelle épaule allais-tu pleurer le soir lorsque tu te sentais seule ? J'étais toujours trop occupé, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulut connaitre tes gouts, tes lectures et tes sentiments. Je sais que tu aurais voulut rencontrer les plus grands joueurs de tennis, que tu voulais que les gens te traitent normalement quand tu étais blessée, mais on te rappelait toujours tes blessures enfouies. Certains avaient vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Je sais que tu aimais les films de science physique ou fantastique, que tu étais passionnée par cet imaginaire. Parfois, je voyais sur l'écran de ton ordinateur des documents textes écrits par tes mains. J'ai toujours eu la curiosité de te demander si je pouvais les lire sans jamais oser le faire. Tu es une fille passionnée dans ce que tu fais, tu te fais souvent avoir parce que tu ne sais pas dire non, mais on ne t'en veut pas, même si maintenant tu dis souvent non, et pas qu'à moi pour m'embêter, tu me fais rire. J'étais un peu jaloux, parce que même si tu ne le voyais pas, les gens se retournaient sur toi, tu avais cette petite chose, qui, malgré ta moue boudeuse, te rendait intéressante, une sorte de curiosité. Tu es une cachotière. Mais je passais outre et je lisais par dessus ton épaule quand même, parce que c'était drôle de te voir me reprendre. Même quand tu étais en colère tu ne l'étais pas pour bien longtemps, petite meneuse de révolution. Tu voulais changer les choses, tu voulais changer le monde, tu peux partir tranquille, parce que tu as réussit à révolutionner le mien.

La panique s'inscrit dans ton regard, ta respiration est de plus en plus faible, je dois m'écarter, je ne veux pas te lâcher, j'espère que tu le sais, je ne veux pas partir loin de toi. Mais tout ira bien, je te le promet. Tout ira mieux, tu seras heureuse tu verras. Tu connaitras les rivages blancs et la contré verdoyante, et un jour, lorsque mon temps sera passé, je te retrouverai. Un bip incessant se fait entendre, et c'est la fin, les gens se pressent autour de toi, ils tentent de faire quelque chose, mais rien ne se passe. Tu m'as quitté, et tu ne sauras jamais que je t'aimais, et que je savais que tu m'aimais, que l'on avait la même vision des choses. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, cela ne peut pas être vrai, tu ne peux pas être partie, je ne veux pas y croire, j'entend encore ton rire, je revois tes pommettes rougies par le froid, tes cheveux au vent, les effluves de ton parfum me tournant la tête. Je revois encore ton visage, et il ne me quittera plus. Il y'a quelque chose de froid sur mes joues, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et il neige. Les premiers flocons de l'hiver sont là, tu les attendais de pied ferme tu me l'avais dit la veille, et il recouvre aujourd'hui ton corps froid. Je hurle, je hurle à plein poumons, les larmes se mélangent à mon désarroi et à mes cris, pourquoi ne font-ils rien pour t'aider ? Pourquoi te t'aident-ils pas ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser là. Le pompier se tourne vers moi, le bip s'est éteint, est ce qu'ils ont réussit ? La peine se lit sur son visage, et je recule encore et encore, tu ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça, l'espoir ne m'est plus permit. Ce n'était pas ton rôle, ce n'était pas ta destiné. Reviens moi, reviens moi, s'il te plait. Reviens moi.

_(Quelques temps plus tard)_

J'ai trouvé ton journal, tes poèmes, tes doutes, tes peurs, tes sentiments et tes regrets. Je n'arrive pas à aller te voir, j'ai trop honte de ne pas avoir su t'écouter et comprendre les signes que tu m'envoyais. Nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose tous les deux, j'en ai conscience aujourd'hui. Et maintenant j'ai des regrets à ne plus finir. Je ne réalise pas, je ne veux pas réaliser que tu n'es plus là, et je me dis que si je viens te voir c'est comme mettre des mots sur ton départ. J'ai prévu des gens, des amis à toi, certains ne m'ont pas répondu, et certains ne m'ont pas cru. Tu es passé dans les faits-divers. Je voudrais garder une belle image de toi, de ton visage souriant et de ton parfum enivrant. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux je te revois sur le sol froid et humide. J'aurais voulut que tu saches que, tous les signes que tu as cru voir, que tous les gestes que j'ai eu envers toi étaient sincères. Je pense que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas venir. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots. J'ai essayé de retrouver le garçon dont tu m'avais parlé un soir, celui qui t'avais fait du mal, et dont tu parles encore dans tes pages, j'ai pu le rencontré, et je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Je lui ai parlé, longtemps, nous avons parlé de toi, et je lui ai posé les questions dont tu cherchais les réponses. J'étais triste pour toi, et pour lui. Car il t'aimait, vraiment, mais il n'a jamais su comment te le dire, il n'a jamais su te le montrer, car il était impensable pour ses proches et connaissances de le voir finir avec toi. Il était bouleversé par ta disparition. Il pensait que tu étais heureuse, et que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je lui ai raconté, tes doutes, tes passions et tes regrets. Je lui ai même dit que tu lui en voulais. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en faisant cela. Tu devrais avoir sa visite sous peu de temps. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce geste et que tu ne seras pas trop triste non plus. J'aimerais te dire que les choses se sont arrêtées de tourner depuis ton départ. Mais je n'aime pas te mentir, il n'y a que mon monde qui s'est arrêté, j'ai l'impression que les autres font comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'avais pas existé, et j'aimerais les secouer et leur dire que tu es toujours là, que tu as existé et que tu continueras à exister, du moins à jamais dans mon coeur. Un jour surement, je retrouverai quelqu'un qui sera comme toi, elle me fera rire, elle me comprendra et elle prendra soin de moi. Ce jour là, je penserai à toi, et à ce que nous aurions pu devenir, et je te promet que je prendrai soin d'elle et que je profiterai de chaque moment.

Tu sais, j'aurais voulut te parler de poésie, et de rêve, et je voudrais te dire que niveau hypothèse foireuse, tu en tiens un rayon également. Mais je t'aime, et pour le moment c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à faire sans toi, mon amie, je sais que tu étais quelqu'un d'intègre et de forte et surtout courageuse, alors je tiendrai tête pour toi. Et je vivrai toujours un peu dans le passé pour continuer à te faire exister aux yeux de tous. Tu sais, j'espère que tu te sens bien, que tu es en sécurité, et que dans ton monde peuplé d'illusion et de souvenirs tout se passe comme tu le souhaites, que tu es heureuse.

_(Quelque part, entre ici et ailleurs, dans les limbes de l'imagination.)_

Je voudrais te dire que je n'ai vécu que pour ton sourire, et comme le disait Eluard, Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu, c'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu. C'était un de mes poèmes préférés, La courbe de tes yeux. Tu te souviens des mails échangés ? Ici j'ai tout ce qui peut me fournir du bonheur. Parfois je viens sur ce kiosque et je te regarde, la nostalgie m'embrume l'esprit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Ici, dans mon nouveau monde, ce presque paradis, je me sens en sécurité, sereine, j'ai retrouvé les gens que j'aime, et tous ceux dont j'aurais aimé faire la connaissance, Verlaine, Voltaire, Hugo et encore tant d'autre. Tu sais, en pensant à nous je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec l'histoire de Victor Hugo, qui n'a pas su allé voir la tombe de sa fille 4 années durant. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas venir. Au contraire, pour le moment tu vis encore un peu dans l'illusion des jours passés. Tous les jours tu m'accompagnes, tu es à mes cotés, mon imaginaire a crée ton personnage à la perfection. Avec lui, je parle de tout, il se souvient de tout alors c'est plus facile. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être partie, sauf lors des rendez vous au kiosque à musique. Parfois, ton illusion me rejoint et me fait danser, j'aurais tellement voulut danser dans tes bras, que tu me chuchotes des choses sur les gens qui nous entourent, j'aurais rigolé à tes paroles. Même si je peux parler de Poésie avec ton illusion, ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'est pas toi. Tu me manques tellement. Le quotidien se passe, je ne sais si on peut encore parler de jours ici bas, mais les discussions que j'entretiens avec Voltaire, Rousseau sont excitantes, ils ont gardé leur rivalité et me joindre à la discussion est une expérience étrange. Hugo, Keats et Ronsard me parle de poésie, de romantisme et d'originalité. Ils me font rêver, mon imaginaire se développe. J'ai revu des personnes que je n'aurais plus penser voir un jour. Des amis perdus trop tôt, des personnes chères qui se sont tues bien trop tôt. Je tourne en rond, pour éviter ce sujet. Même si tu ne m'entends pas, j'essaie de te faire des signes, de t'influencer. J'étais sur le Kiosque lorsque tu es allé le voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de ce geste. Son illusion n'existe pas dans mon monde. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, comme on aime un mari, j'ai énormément attendu de lui, sans jamais recevoir. J'essaie de passer de l'autre coté en l'oubliant, encore plus. Mon monde est le reflet de mes sentiments et de mes espérances. Il a plus sur la ville comme dans mon coeur pendant longtemps après ces révélations. Aujourd'hui, je lui en veux encore plus, et je sais qu'il est blessé, qu'il a mal, mais je ne sais pas comment le pardonner. Le pardon allègerait ma peine certainement. Mais pour combien de temps ? J'aimerai que tu viennes, j'aimerai vivre l'éternité avec toi. J'espère que tu attendras ton heure, que tu auras vécu toutes tes heures avant de me rejoindre. Souvent je reviendrais te voir au dessus de mon kiosque et j'espère te voir avec une autre, entouré d'enfants. Peut-être que je ne resterai passé longtemps dans ce presque paradis pour te voir vieillir. Il me faudra bientôt partir, lorsque j'aurai accepté de partir de ce monde ici. Tu sais, si tu pouvais me voir tu rigolerais beaucoup, Fred Astaire m'a promit de me faire danser, et en attendant je m'entraine aux claquettes et à la valse, sans grandes réussites pour le moment, au contraire. Beethoven souhaite m'apprendre à jouer du piano, où au moins sa lettre à Élise, et Stéphane Sirkis chante avec moi mes airs préférés. Je crois qu'ils sont gentils avec moi, car ils savent qu'arriver ici sans repère, sans connaissance, sans regards connus, est déstabilisant. Ici, j'écris, j'écris sans relâche, de mes sentiments, de mon vécu, de mon désarroi, de mes habitudes, de mes envies. Je m'inspire de Keats, de Jane Austen et de Victor Hugo, un peu de Zola, je voudrais laissé une trace, mais une trace pour qui ? Est ce que tu pourras la voir lorsque tu arriveras ici ? Je voudrais que tu te souviennes que j'étais là, que je suis passée par ici, et que j'étais bien, que j'étais en sécurité. Peut-être croiseras-tu mon illusion, ce jour venu, mais peut-être que mon souvenir serait alors trop flou, trop vieux pour que tu te souviennes bien de moi. Peut-être m'auras tu oublié. Peut-être rencontrerais-je une autre âme en peine, lors d'un prochain voyage, lors d'une prochaine aventure. Rassures toi, la vie n'est pas fini, ce n'est qu'une succession de voyage, de monde et d'entre monde, d'étape et de chemin en zigzag, la peine ne nous quitte pas, mais l'amour que nous ressentions pour les autres nous donne la force. Je garderai toujours une certaine avance sur toi, mais je te retrouverais un jour, que ce soit dans dix ans ou dans cent ans, nos chemins se croiserons à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce jour, je penserai fermement à toi, et je viendrais voir, si quelques roses ou bruyères ont été déposées près de chez moi, symbole de souvenir et d'amitié. La vie ne sera pas facile pour toi, car je resterai toujours dans les confins de ton esprit, mais il faudra passer outre, il faudra que apprennes à vivre avec, à m'oublier. Un jour, tu penseras à moi en souriant, et tu diras, moi je l'ai connu. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu avoir accès à mes journaux, et je me sens stupide, mais en un sens je te remercie de les avoir montrés à cet autre. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il souffre autant que j'ai pu souffrir à cette époque. J'aurais voulut pouvoir m'accrocher un peu plus, j'aurais voulut m'en sortir, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir su être à la hauteur. Je parle encore trop du passé, ne sachant pas à quoi m'entendre en regardant l'avenir. Je voyais bien mon avenir sur terre, mais pas ici, je n'avais pas prévu ce contre temps. Mais un jour, un jour viendra et on nous réunira.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Cela fait un moment que je suis absente sur le site, mais bon voilà un nouveau texte! J'espère qu'il plaira :)

Nolly


End file.
